The present invention relates to a tool for extending the effective reach of a person's arm. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arm extending tool having a removable work performing item such as a sponge disposed at one end thereof for performing tasks such as washing hard to reach areas of motor vehicles (e.g., sport utility vehicles, trucks, etc.).
Poles, rods and similar devices have been used to extend the reach of a person's arm for many purposes. However, poles, rods and similar devices tend to be difficult to control, particularly with longer lengths. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for devices which will extend the reach of a person's arm without sacrificing control. Reference is made to the following patents which disclose tools of various types having rods or grips to extend the reach of the user: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,458; 4,099,289; 4,962,561; 3,407,424; 4,571,766; 4,642,836; 3,491,397; 3,116,502; U.K. Patent No. 907,102; and German Patent No. 187,266.